


Trace

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [145]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hiding it is best to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace

“I’m beginning to take all of this personally. Can’t we go to a place where there aren’t a bunch of people trying to kill us for a change?” Hobbie lay back on the grass, trying to catch his breath. “This is very discouraging. I don’t feel welcome at all.”

Wes laughed, stretching his arms over his head, where he was also laying on the ground, “You should be used to that by now, but yeah, I think they were trying to tell us something with all that shooting and chasing, and trying to kill us stuff they were doing.”

“It was really rude. I think we should write a strongly worded letter objecting to this treatment.” Hobbie nodded to himself, and then reached out to shove Wes’s shoulder.

Wedge rolled his eyes, hiding in the shrubs next to them, “Could you two shut up for a few minutes so that patrol that was following us won’t find us. We erased all traces of our path but if they hear us the effort will be for nothing. I’d hate to get this far and be caught because the two of you can’t stop chattering for five minutes.”

“I can shut up for at least five minutes, probably better than Hobbie.” Wes frowned and rolled over so he could see down the path.

Hobbie shook his head though, “Nope, I am much better at shutting up than Wes, almost anyone is really.”

“Then do it and stop talking about it.” Tycho sighed, “Force, we can’t take the two of you anywhere.”


End file.
